Perfectionist
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: Everything is always normal. Everything is always perfect. What happens when a thought-to-be normal day turns out to be not. And it stays like that for a while-much to Naru's irritation. MaiXNaru /Read all the way through pls/


**Perfectionist**

It happened one fine day, while, as you would guess, Naru was doing another sixteen-hour shift at his (oh so loved) job.

Mai had to wonder what in the hell he had to do that would fill sixteen hours of the day, everyday . . . but . . . oh, well. Naru was Naru, and that wouldn't change anytime soon, especially when he acted like he was the most perfect guy on the planet that was never wrong. Hmph. Stupid genius.

Well, nothing was different on this, oh so pretty day, and so it was logical to assume that nothing remarkable would happen on this very pretty, not so different, day.

Mai was coming in late (as always), Naru was rude while yelling for more tea, and giving a well thought-out insult that (always) made her so mad; occasionally some other hired help for the SPR would randomly walk in to greet Mai (such as Takigawa) and disturb her from her (oh so important) tea-making work (as well as "filing," but we over look that since she never gets it done while drooling asleep on any randomly placed desk) while Naru continuously complained of useless people using his office as a Starbucks coffee shop to converse in.

And then there was Lin, hiding out in his room, typing away, as normal—

_Cling, cling_

Everyone stopped as they watched—a never late Lin—come in late. The apocalypse has arrived.

Lin continued his walk in, with his head tucked down with his laptop clutched in one hand; completely thinking of something else, he casually went to his office/room, shut the door, and laboriously went back to his normal typing.

Mai's face scrunched together in confusion, trying to figure out what in the world would make, Lin-of all people-late. Without any ideas, she turned to Takigawa, and talked it over with him.

In his room, Naru remained in his desk, unmoved, as he continued shuffling through whatever paper was in his hand. If Lin was late, then it was something unavoidable and important. There would be no point in scolding him. Of course, if this became a habit of his . . . but of course, it probably wouldn't. This was _Lin_, after all.

"Mai—stopping chit-chatting and get some tea!"

A sigh was heard as Mai got back to work; the opening and shutting of the front door was heard as Takigawa decided to take his exit since it didn't look like he'd be able to talk with Mai for a while anyway.

* * *

It was then that the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that . . . and the day after that . . . that Lin was (_again_) late.

Naru rolled his fingernails on the table, making the irritated clicking sound: (1) he didn't like people being late; there was a set time and he _expected_ people to show up, (2) Lin was showing up _later_ and _later_ for work, and (3) Lin was now on a streak of lateness and Naru _had no idea why_-_that _was even more irritating than just Lin being late; a mystery that wasn't being solved was high on Naru's list of "pet-peeves."

And you know what was making it _worse_?

Mai had joined him. And she knew, unlike Naru, _why_ Lin was so late. Naru was too proud to ask, so Mai marched into his office room and found out what the problem was.

_And she wouldn't tell him_.

Damn it.

Naru had tried even ordering her to tell him (not that _that _was anything new), and she _refused_. Then, she also started turning up later for work everyday. I mean, she was always late before, but it was never _this_ bad. And then, one day, she also turned up with a laptop, even though _he was sure_ that she couldn't afford it. Why in the world would she need one _anyway_? And just like Lin, now, she turned to the laptop whenever she had nothing "better" to do (Naru chafed at the idea that his tea wasn't anything better to do).

It was then that Naru came to the conclusion that the laptop 'somehow' had something to do with this mysterious lateness. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he thought about it.

And so it was, when Lin did his now normal, late, casual walk in with his head tucked down with his laptop, and went into his room to continue his furious typing, that Naru, snapped.

Naru stood up quickly and walked over (practically sprinted) to Lin's office room and knocked very hard on the door. Deciding not to wait, Naru opened the door to see a surprised Lin _who had just clicked closed his laptop_. Damn it.

"Would you mind telling me _why_ you are always so late and _why_ you have had my other assistant even _more_ late than usual?" The irritation was a little bit too obvious. Naru remained tense as he glared for the answer.

Lin shrugged and answered, "It won't happen again," which was then followed by the shutting of his door and Naru steaming on the other side.

Naru curled his fingers in irritation. _Must not use powers to kill . . . assistant._

He clenched his jaw as he turned on his heel and walked (marched) back to his room.

He ignored the giggle from his extremely late female assistant in the other room.

* * *

Every single muscle in Naru's body was tense; he could feel every contracted irritated bodily movement. His arms were crossed as he tried to contain it all and retain his cool and uncaring façade; it wasn't working.

Any second now, he'd blow up-and he knew it. Naru didn't think he'd be able to unclench even his _finger_ _muscles_, even if he wanted to.

This was crazy! He was a grown adult! There was nothing he couldn't handle! He wasn't just some stupid teenager who got easily irritated over each and every little thing . . . but even as Lin, and shocking!—Mai, came in to work on time for the first time in _weeks_, Naru felt his anger rise even more. It was like they were purposely trying to wheedle under his skin and _mock_ him for not knowing something.

It was then that Naru, _finally_, got his perfect opportunity to figure out _what the hell was going on_.

It didn't register to Naru's brain at first; he was just too irate for it to really matter in any part of his mind . . . but _somewhere_ in his angered head, _something_ told him to_ shut up and stop being such a teenager_ _and _listen. Naru stilled as he finally comprehended the open and shut of a certain door in a certain room that just happen to be right next to _his_ office room. As in_, Lin just _left_ his room to go to the bathroom_.

Hell to the yes. As teenager as that sounded.

Naru quickly shouted, "Mai—tea!" which was followed by another (normal) sigh as she got up and went into the kitchen leaving Naru to get to Lin's room.

He hurried out of his room and quickly went into Lin's, shutting the door as silently as possible. It was ridiculous that he should have to go through all this trouble _in his own office_, but at that point, Naru really just didn't care.

And—yes! Lin's laptop _was_ open and it _was_ still logged in. Naru sat down in the chair and swiftly connected to the Internet; he clicked on the history list and scanned down it.

Some of it was normal and understandable . . . but then . . . a good portion of it . . . wasn't.

What the hell was _f a n f i c t i o n . n e t _? And—_what in the_? It seemed his clicked on it _a lot_.

Naru quickly looked down the list and saw his actual _name_ in one of them. He clicked on that and waited for the page to load.

He quickly scanned through—what is this?

What was this—a story _about_ him? But you know what was worse? _The story wasn't half bad. _And you know what made it even more worse _than that?_ The author was by _Lin_.

_What?_

"—Naru?"

Naru stilled. It was Lin. There was no point in feeling guilty. Naru didn't really do anything wrong anyway.

Naru took in a breath as he stood up, crossed his arms and put on his I-am-the-boss look.

"What is this?"

Lin's gaze slid to the computer. He tried not to flinch.

"Uh . . ."

Naru stared.

"What does it look like?"

Naru glared.

Lin looked left to right as if he was caught before quickly pushing Naru out of the room while saying, "Mai did it too," and shutting the door.

What?

Did Lin just push him out and—Mai? _She did what?_

Naru blinked as he stared at Mai coming out of the kitchen with a new batch of tea and a wide smile at her accomplishment.

Mai saw him and quickly ran over to him while saying, "Naru—I got—" she stopped, as her foot got caught on the rug and she tripped to spill all her tea and break (another) tea set.

Naru continued to stare as she swore and her face scrunched up again as she started cleaning up her mess.

Mai looked up, sensing his gaze, and saw him staring. She blushed and excused herself back into the kitchen. Naru turned and went into his office room as he wondered at exactly what she wrote and how good it was.

It probably wasn't very good, anyway, considering how many classes she missed.

* * *

Naru sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He quickly found the site he was looking for and easily found Lin's homepage.

He scrolled down and clicked on his favourited author's. There was only one. Just the one he was looking for.

_Mai-san1352_

He clicked on her name, which led to _her_ homepage.

_Author has written five stories for Ghost Hunt._

Five? He scrolled down farther reading her page, ignoring the idiotic ad used on the page that only seemed to take up space.

_Hi! My name's Mai! I'm new, so pls be nice. A frnd introduced me to this site and now I'm addicted to it!_

_lol, my boss'd kill me if he knew about this, but that's another story._

_xD_

_Let's see… I'm about 5'2. I have brown, short hair. Female (kinda obvious, yeah?). And well… yeah. That's about it. I can't tell you anymore than that though-sorry!_

_And I know I haven't been able to update this week-work has been TERRIBLE. Me and my frnd kept coming in late for work b/c we were working on here so long that we lost track of time! Our boss is starting to get really ticked so we're playing it safe for now._

_-giggle- _

_Our boss really WOULD kill us if he knew, but he's too proud to ask anyway most of the time. He is the single most stupid genius to have ever walked the earth. To bad I love the guy. -sigh- It's so funny b/c HE'S the genius who can figure out anything, but _that_ is what he doesn't figure out? Stupid smart guys._

_Well, that's about it!_

_Please read and review my stories! Lots of hard work (and avoiding death glares from boss) was put into them!_

_Thanks so much._

_Bye!_

Naru didn't stop the raising of his eyebrow at reading this. The single most stupid genius in the world, huh? And at least he knew how she felt about him. Things were so much simpler without having to _figure out_ people's feelings about yourself. One way or another he'd have found out (not that he didn't already suspect it . . . she wasn't very subtle about her emotions, after all.) -And if he ever got around to it, he'd have to tell her to not give out so much information about herself. It wasn't much, but still . . .

Naru scrolled down to her stories.

They seemed to have a decent number of reviews. He decided to read a couple. Really . . . what could it hurt?

He quickly read through the summaries (eyebrow raised higher at the strange situation, considering the characters included herself and him.) He again decided to just read through the stories as she had written them.

So, he scrolled all the way to the bottom of the page and clicked on the very last (first posted) link to her story.

Naru hunched closer as he read the story intently with his usual critical eye; he read as efficiently as possible, after which he quickly clicked the "review" button and started the composition of his well thought out criticism. It wasn't completely bad. It was a "one-shot" as they seemed to call it that was really just a "fluff" Christmas moment. Not a pairing, as so much as a friend-bonding story between the entire SPR group (including Naru as the main character.)

It was cute, but too long and her grammar errors made him cringe with physical pain. He signed under the name "Davis," his English name. Not that anyone would know that.

Naru sighed as he looked outside to see the sun had set and it was way past bedtime and everyone had already gone home. Rubbing his eyes, he gathered his stuff, and went home. He'd finish looking at the stories tomorrow.

* * *

Naru rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep. He'd been laying there for three whole hours—and—nothing!

Oh, he knew why, but pretended not too. He pushed his covers off and went to his kitchen, filling up his teapot with water and turning on the burner to heat it up. Tea always helps.

A few minutes later, the water started boiling and he quickly was able to make his tea. He clutched the mug tightly as he sat down on his stool, cooling it by blowing on it some.

Naru took a sip and cringed just a little bit at his tea. This was why he had an assistant. He knew exactly how he wanted his tea, but he _just couldn't make it right himself_. Well, he used to be able to, but then Mai came and really . . . it just didn't taste the same now. Eh; it was probably just because he'd been so pampered that he hadn't had to make his own tea in forever and now he'd just forgotten how to do it correctly.

Right.

But still—it was tea, and even so, it should help him get some sleep-except when he finished off his mug he didn't feel one ounce better or sleepier.

Sigh.

Naru's gaze slid from his mug, to his computer in the corner of the living room. He tapped his mug a couple times before standing up, walking into his living room, sitting down at his desk and turning on his computer. There was nothing better to do, anyway . . . well . . . there was, but none of it would satisfy him to finally get his well-needed rest.

After it was done loading, he quickly found her homepage and gave her summaries the once-over again. Most were one-shots except for her last story that she'd created, but, thankfully, that was also complete. He clicked on all the story sites in order and continued his reading.

* * *

By the time he finished with her fourth one-shot, Naru was ready to pull hair. No, her stories weren't bad, but her grammar was atrocious! He was about ready to go to her house, _wake_ her (rudely) out of bed,_ sit down with her_, and show her the entire language and all its rules that she was always ignoring. And good Lord—"quite" and "quiet" are _two_, separate, _completely_ different words! They were _not_ to be used interchangeably! Plus you do not use beautifully—and—and _pretty_—together! It's redundant!

Naru would demand for her to _stop_ _missing so many classes_ and go to school. Hell, he'd _pay_ her if she just _went_! He'd even pay her if she just let him _tutor_ her!

He sighed as he squared his shoulders and forced himself to relax. There was no point in getting mad over this; she just didn't know any better. Calm down.

Naru slid his eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead, trying to remove his oh-so-gracious headache. He looked up at the last story and wondered if he'd be able to make the last story.

Well . . . it was very late . . . and he could just read after he got some sleep, later . . . _-Naru checked the time-_ that morning.

Naru glanced over the name of the last story. _A Not So Happy Ending._

He yawned as he wondered what it could be about.

Naru shrugged as another yawn overtook him; yeah, when he was more rested, he'd read it.

So he closed out the sites and turned off his computer, after which he rolled onto his bed, and fell easily asleep this time.

* * *

Naru bit back a groan in the morning as his alarm sounded annoyingly in the background of his mind. _Memo to self, get less irritating alarm clock._

He rolled out of bed, as he got ready for the day's work at SPR.

When he was done with all the essentials and even the non-essentials, Naru realized that he still had about an hour to kill.

Naru paused as his gaze slid to his computer. Well—why not? He had wanted to read her last story in the morning anyway.

He loaded up the computer, and brought up the site, it contained Mai's, last written, story; the only one that wasn't a one-shot.

Naru frowned at the amount of chapters and the length . . . but . . . he did have an hour and Naru was a fast reader. If worse comes to worse he could always just finish reading it later.

So, at that time, Naru grabbed another cup of—bitter—tea, and settled in as he started reading, _A Not So Happy Ending_.

* * *

Naru had thought that after reading all of her other stories, that he was at his epitome of anger and irritation. That there could be _no possible way_ that he could be pushed past that state of anger. Obviously, he was wrong. Because now . . . now Naru was damn _furious_.

Instead of wanting to pull his hair out, he felt the need to grab the nearest thing, (possibly the computer, or even the desk of which he sat at, or even the _chair_ of which he sat _upon_) and dig his nails into it. Anything, really, just to relieve his anger. It wasn't hatred, just anger—well, no, maybe that wasn't exactly correct. Because, yes, Naru hated the story; he hated it a lot. He wasn't sure why, but he really, really, did.

Naru was just so ticked at that point that he never even realized that he was about_ three hours_ late for his own work. But none of that mattered now. -Now, _someone_ had some _explaining_ to do.

Naru grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him as he half marched, half ran, toward his car before jamming it into gear and driving to his office.

Lin and Mai jumped back in surprise and shock as Naru practically kicked open his own door into the office.

Mai took a step back; she didn't need her sixth-sense to see that Naru was beyond _livid_. She quickly ran through all the things that she'd done in the past hours since she last saw him to invoke this anger. For once—there was nothing! She was even on time for work today! Hadn't slept a wink, even though he hadn't even been there at work yet!

But there Naru was, as he marched _directly at her,_ and asked in the most angry voice she'd ever encountered from him before, "What the _hell_ was _**that**_?" he threw out his arm behind him for elaboration.

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! **What the **_**hell**_** did I do?**

"I—I—" Mai took a few steps back _scared out of her freakin' mind_.

And then it was Lin to the rescue as he stepped in front of the frozen girl and said calmly, but authoritatively, "Naru. Calm down. _Get yourself under control_. _Think_ about what you're doing and what you're saying _before_ _you regret it_."

Naru finally took a second to take a self-evaluation. He stopped, shocked at himself; Lin was right. He needed to calm down and get a hold of himself.

He sighed as he nodded and slid his eyes closed for a few minutes to breathe.

Naru opened his eyes after his calming moment and nodded to Lin, "I'm fine. Please go in the other room for moment while I speak with my employee."

Lin looked unsure and paused a moment to look at Mai who was giving him the _don't-leave-me-here-with-him! _look.

Naru sighed as he said, "It's _fine_. I'm in control of myself and you'll be right in the other room should Mai need to . . . call you." Naru tapped his finger on his arm as Lin slowly made his way back into his office room.

When the door finally clicked shut, Naru turned back to Mai with a hard look as he took another step closer, officially making him only a couple steps away from her (doom) and seemed to still be waiting for his oh-so-wanted answer.

From her blank and scared face, Naru decided to _elaborate_ just for her clarification.

"I would like an explanation as to why you thought it _necessary_ to end your story,_ A Not So Happy Ending_, as you have done. And I would like the answer _soon_."

Mai's eyes widened to saucers as she realized he meant her _fanfiction_ story. One that he obviously _knew_ about. One that he'd obviously _read_. _Oh, God…_

Mai's mind slowly picked up on the story she wrote, A Not So Happy Ending, as she tried to sort out the mess that was her mind at the moment. What _was_ that about again? Err…

Oh, that was the last story that had actual multiple chapters in it. They were pretty long too . . . it was about Naru and her. Mai had written was a big finale case that would have essentially ended the show. Well, actually . . . in the end, the whole thing blew up huge, and brought about Naru breaking the team apart by him leaving to make some big-corporation company and become filthy rich . . . and alone. She ended up going to a four-year college and getting a business degree . . . alone.

It was a very emotional ending that turned out to be really sad where it was assumed that no one lived the rest of their lives exactly satisfied or happy or the way a person feels that the story _should_ have ended . . . actually . . . when she had started that story, she had been feeling pretty angst-y after a bad brush off by Naru one day . . . and then . . . she just . . . kept going, till she finished it. By time she was done with it she just felt like it was . . . well . . . realistic. Almost made her cry, but, still, realistic. Really, she had thought it was a good story anyway.

Naru stood and waited for what had better be a good, completely understandable, long and thought-out explanation that would leave him absolutely satisfied.

Suffice it to say; what he _did_ get was a very Mai-like, answer, instead.

"Well . . . I don't know, Naru . . . it just sounded . . . _reasonable_ at the time."

Naru's crossed arms flexed in irritation along with his jaw muscles. He _knew_ that; of course he knew that. She was, for once, completely correct in her answer. The story _was_ very reasonable; it _was_ very logical; all the pieces _did _fit together, and, really, that was the entire problem. Her story was all too easy to imagine in his overly smart brain. It all just clicked seamlessly _and he hated it_. It was like . . . looking into one of the ridiculous, unreal, crystal balls and seeing your actual future. He could practically feel the tension in the air of the story, at the end, as if it was tangible and _he was there_. The practicality of the ending of her story was staggering and he could just see all of the reasons for his leaving; his anger that could be directed at her; the possibility of the denial of his feelings. He could even see himself in some big, shiny-clean office, working day and night, making lots of money, completely and utterly alone. He could see the sadness of all the other members in SPR just going day in and day out with an unsatisfied air. Then he could see Mai, working her hardest on some college work, trying her best not to fall asleep in class. Her graduating. Her going into a career. Her moving on. Her finding another guy. Getting married. Having kids. . . well, in the story, it was assumed that no one found the happiness that was in want, but that didn't mean he couldn't imagine a slightly altered story of her . . . without him.

It was like a wet blanket just crashed down on him. It was stifling, and it hurt, and he hated it. A lot more than he thought he would. Of course, it wasn't like the idea of him living alone, and working the rest of his life hadn't ever occurred to him before. It wasn't news or anything. It was just that before—it was impersonal. It was logical. It didn't matter. _The thought of Mai had never crossed his mind._ But when he sat down and read it like a story, suddenly, it was all the more personal. All the more real. And all the more hated. The story made you _want_ the characters to end up together. It was a fact. It _had_ to happen. There wasn't any other way it _could_ happen. But then it did.

For four hours he sat and read that story. All his hopes brought high without his conscious consent—crashed down with a few words written at the end of a well-written, practical, logical, _reasonable_, story.

And what was worse? This all was something so obvious that even _Mai_ could see it. Understand it. Believe it. Write it down.

Naru decided to relax his grip in his crossed arms before he pulled his sockets out. He sighed as he finally came to term with the facts and decided on his next course of action.

"Well, Mai, I do not find it a reasonable ending for that story anymore and shall take steps to fixing this newly found problem. Starting now."

And with that, Naru stepped away and started collecting things around the room together.

Mai breathed out, happy that Naru was no longer unleashing his wrath on her, even if it was out of the blue. She turned her head to the side as she watched Naru.

"Uhh . . . Naru . . . I don't want to interrupt you or anything, but . . . that's _my_ stuff that you're taking . . . ."

Naru only paused a second in his bent-over form as he picked up another item to look at Mai before continuing his previous actions.

"Then don't."

A confused look over-took Mai.

"What?"

Naru didn't even pause this time as he answered, "You said you did not want to interrupt me. So don't."

Mai's jaw went slack.

_What?_

Angry, Mai raised her finger as she started to say, "Now listen here you—"

A defeated sigh escaped Naru as he set Mai's random belongings down that she had brought in and scattered about through-out that day.

"Do I really have to explain _everything_ to you, Mai?"

Mai glared, tensing for a fight.

"_I_ am gathering your things that you brought in today, since for some reason you cannot keep them all in _one_ spot for any period of time, so that I can let _you_ drop off your stuff at your apartment, so that, _that_ will allow me to take you out to eat, since we will not be able to make it back to work in time to accomplish anything productive. Must I make it any more _clear_?"

As Mai's jaw fell even farther, it was pretty clear that, yes, Naru would have to explain further. Somewhere in the background, the falling of a person (or object, who knows?) was heard that might have been in an office room where another employee may have been listening. Possibly, of course.

Naru sighed (again) as he looked to the side as if to ask _how_ he could have such a dense employee.

He strode over to Mai, pulled her to the door and planted her there. He then walked back and picked up her stuff and tossed it all in her bag, after which he carried the bag back over to Mai and stood about a foot in front of her.

Mai's expression still hadn't changed from its slack-jawed appearance.

Naru rolled his eyes.

"You know, I _really_ do hate romantic novels. But, since you are _so_ simple minded . . . ."

Mai immediately brought her jaw up to retort when he, even being the romance hater that he definitely was, leaned down and, yes, kissed her. Damn romance novels.

Mai then turned to jelly, as her mind registered what was going on as Naru stood up straight and started hurrying out the door.

Mai barely registered the engine starting, though, nor the yell, from Naru saying, "Hurry _up_, Mai. I won't have you wasting _all_ of my day."

And finally, when she got some sort of feeling back in her body, Mai _hurried the hell up_ and jumped in the car with Naru, leaving only a shell-shocked Lin . . . and what could be a very conspicuous look in his eye as his gaze slid to his laptop, his brain possibly churning over this new development.

Lin paused as he looked down at a note that was left by Naru with disappointment.

_Of course._

As the two drove off, one could hear a certain Naru telling a certain Mai, "And it would be very beneficial if you took off of your web page that I am a 'stupid genius' and please stop spewing to the _whole_ world about your love life. I believe it would help _greatly_."

Lin could imagine Mai's mortification and tomato-red embarrassment.

* * *

It was not a few days later that a new account popped up with the name, "Davis14372." It was not a day after that, that a new one-shot appeared under this users name as well.

And—if you looked hard enough—a sleep-deprived Naru could be seen at the computer desk, typing away at a sequel for the story written by another user named "Mai-san1352," called _A Not So Happy Ending_. And—if you looked even harder—this male author might have been writing this story titled, _The Not So Un-Happy Ending_.

Of course, it would be ridiculous that the two people should be connected in any way, even as a small note in the trash can that had been given to Lin earlier had read,

_You are not to post any stories/one-shots/sequels or anything else of the kind that_

_has anything to do with the recent events between Mai and me. _

_I can and will sue. Besides… I have plans of my own for that._

_**Your boss**_

It is truly an idiotic idea that Naru should smile, while on the computer, as his mind got a lot more ideas for new one-shots as he thought over the progress in his relationship with Mai.

Some might wonder why, though, "Mai-san1352" was no longer creating new stories. Though if Naru really _was_ the user name "Davis14372" and Mai really was "Mai-san1352" it might seem the most appropriate since Naru seemed to covet the computer now. It seemed he took much more pleasure in typing the stories himself so that they all had a perfect beginning _as well as a perfect ending_. Apparently, after that very bad experience with the—not so perfect ending—he would make things happen _his_ way, this time . . .

. . . with Mai and him _together_… _not_ the reverse, because while Mai's ending was practical, his was _perfect_.

And Naru was all about perfection.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Dislcaimer: **__I do not own Naru, Mai, Takigawa, fanfiction, nor the frigging awesome teenager Naru hormones that I must argue, do exist SOMEWHERE. I own NOTHING. Thank you_._ (goes and cries emo tears )_

_I'm really sorry for not updating other stories and yet writing this one-shot._

_Also, I'm really sorry for MY bad grammar. I never really learned it correctly like I should have. I am revising it though, little by little, that will, hopefully, help a some._

_But, I hope you like this one-shot. One day, it popped in my head, and I had to type it up. And then, when I was close to the end, I had to wait three days to finish it because I had to study for a test before I even touched my computer. Sadly._

_Hope you think it's reasonable, practical, realistic, and etc._

_Oh, and hopefully it's not TOO long winded . . . I was starting to wonder as I typed it up, but oh, well . . ._

_Please read and review._

_Thank you._


End file.
